This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Large mobile equipment can have two or more housing modules, such as for enclosing various components or portions of the mobile equipment. Due to assembly tolerances and varying module roof lines, there are typically spaces between the modules. These spaces can form large gaps, where rain water may enter the equipment. The rain water may tend to leak down into the machine, causing corrosion to the equipment components and making it difficult for mechanics or other technicians to service the equipment.
Conventional precipitation management devices have been used to prevent rain water from leaking into the equipment. However, these conventional precipitation management devices present certain challenges. For example, conventional devices are typically very rigid. The devices are often one piece, and made from an inflexible material. The rigid conventional devices usually do not allow for relative movement between the modules. Conventional devices are also not easily removable. They typically utilize rain gutters that are often bolted on or otherwise securely attached to the equipment, making it difficult to remove a part of the device for replacement or repair. In order to remove a roof panel or service a single module, conventional precipitation management devices must often be completely removed and tools are required to remove the devices, leading to increased maintenance time, expense, and inconvenience.
Another problem with conventional precipitation management devices is that they often create a tripping hazard. Operators aboard the mobile equipment often utilize the module roof as a deck, typically walking from one module roof to another module roof. Some conventional precipitation management devices utilize a roof gap covering, which may protrude from the roof gap, creating a tripping hazard for the equipment operators. Increasing safety requirements may also prevent the installation and use of conventional precipitation management devices in large mobile equipment.